Zombieland
by vampireknight2466
Summary: Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Malereck all have been released for the summer, but its no ordinary summer when a Zombie apocalypse breaks out. Now the five must use their skill and teamwork to survive this hellhole. Will they make it out alive? Bakura is on a mission to make sure they do, but what happens when a sudden change of events causes trust issues to arise.
1. Home Sweet Nightmare

**Me: i got this idea from a video game and a couple of movies**

**Bakura: what video game and what movies**

**Me: left 4 dead 1+2 and zombieland and 30 days of night**

**Bakura: om my god okay the movies are not stupid but the video game is **

**Me: *gasp* no its not you take that back right now i happen to like that game and i also like this random song i call it cupcake song by random little girl**

**Bakura: cupcake song what**

**Me: yep dont you dare call this song stupid when you hear the lyrics or i'll make you sing this song on stage in front of an audience at the super bowl arena *plays your my cupcake song by random little girl***

**Bakura: ahhh turn it off its worse than dora **

**Me: okay oh lightbulb *smiles evily* hey bakura can you sit in this chair**

**Bakura: why **

**Me: no reason *bakura sits down and gets tied up***

**Bakura: LET ME GO! THIS IS ILLEGAL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! HEY ARE YOUR EVEN LISTENING TO ME! *bakura tries to escape when he hears the song playing ***

**Me: no i got you right where i want you GO GET HIM GIRLS! *opens door and lets crazy fan girls in* **

**Bakura: *gets glomped by tons of fan girls***

**Mairk: HEY GIRL WHO WANTS SOME MARIK! OH AND VAMPIREKNIGHT2466 DOES NOT OWN THE SONG OR CHARACTERS *jumps in the crowd of sreaming fans***

**Bakura pulled out his ak-47 assult rifle and grabbed Ryou. As he ran he shot the zombie that was chasing them. Two years ago their home was a normal little city with normal people in it, but all that changed when a sickness broke out. Soon everyone they had come to know and love had turned into blood thirsty canibles. "Damn it Ryou why did you have to go into that store" he asked his younger brother Ryou ,who had been shot by Bakura on accident because he had a zombie holding him down, and Bakura shot the zombie but the bullet went through the zombie bounced off a mirror and shot Ryou's right leg. Now they had zombies chasing them because of the scent of Ryou's blood piercing the air. Bakura couldn't take it any longer he hoisted Ryou up over his shoulder and ran to their home, which was now on lockdown. Their parents had left them when they were very young but they survived and found out they had been left everything that their parents owned, but since the sickness they've been on their own again and this time they don't have to work for money like a normal person no they have to risk getting killed to get what they need.**

**"Bakura im scarred what if i turn into a zombie" Ryou asked as his whole body shook. **

**"Ryou look at me your not going to turn into one of those fucking goddamn zombies got it" Bakura said as he grabbed Ryou by the shoulders anger and other emotions lacing his voice that Ryou couldn't tell. **

**'Bang Bang Bang' came the sound from the door Bakura head shot up as he looked toward the door "ahhh-" Ryou screamed but was quickly silenced by Bakura, who had turned back around at the sound of Ryou screaming. put his hand over his mouth "shh okay im sorry i yelled by don't scream or they will find a way in to get to us if they know we're in here got it now come on upstairs" Bakura said and with that he and Ryou ran upstairs to the attic to look out the crack in the steel and wood frame of their home. Outside they could see the zombies swarming and trying to break through the gates. "Ryou i need you go down stairs and grab my shotgun ok " **

**"but Bakura what if they-" **

**"Ryou thats a what if what do i say about what if's " **

**"they are highly likely to come true" they said in usion. So Ryou went down stairs to look after about 5 minutes of searching he was just about to yell for Bakura but a hand covered his mouth as a second hand and arm grabbed his waist he fought and screamed for Bakura ' this is a person i know that so its okay to bite them' Ryou thought and then quickly bit the hand and yelled Bakura's name and for Bakura to help him. **

**Upstairs Bakura banging then he heard his younger brother scream his name for help "what does he need help with' then he realized that Ryou's voice sounded scarred and broken 'He really is in trouble hold on Ryou im coming'. Ryou ran as fast as he could but his captor was faster and stronger. Bakura came racing down the steps, but abruptlly came to a hault when he heard voices **

**"Now Ryou you don't want old friends here" Ryou who was struggling froze in place he knew this person's voice he had heard it many times before 'Mairk' He thought aloud without realizing it "that's correct and Malik is here too" **

**"yes i am and i found a little intruder on your converstaion " he said as he dragged Bakura in by the ear "ow ow ow ow" **

**"ahh Bakura soo nice to see you again " Marik said with a smirk **

**" yeah you to" Bakura said while Malik still held on to his ear **

**"Malik let him go " **

**"oh sorry i thought i did already sorry Bakura" and with that he relieased Bakura **

**"its okay just next time i don't know when but just dont grab my ear or my hair im okay if you grab my arm or my shirt but nothing else got it " Bakura said giving Malik a stern look. **

**"got it" Malik replied even though he wasn't listening.**

**Me: Yay! chapter one is done! yes **

**Bakura: hey what happened to your ketch phrase **

**Me: i came up with a new one got it from zombieland time to nut up or shut up. **

**Bakura: ha i like that line too i also love the part where he see the hostess truck and there's snowballs in it and he's like snowballs, snowballs where's them fucking twinkies and hee stomps on the snowballs *both start laughing* **

**Marik: hey guys what you laughing about **

**Me and Bakura: a movie that you haven't seen cause your not old enough to see r rated movies**

**Marik : i am too what movie maybe i've seen it**

**Me and Bakura: zombieland **

**Marik: ZOMBIELAND I LOVE THAT MOVIE WHERE'S THEM FUCKING TWINKIES *all start laughin really hard***

**Ryou: um oh well looks like their busy vampireknight2466 does not the game or character**


	2. Best Friends and Family

**Me: Yay! More zombies! its time to nut up os shut up bakura cause they're comin!**

**Bakura: yeah yeah *ignores me and continues playing left 4 dead***

**Me: see told you i was addicting and ARE YOU IGNORING ME MISTER DON'T MAKE ME GET RYOU IN HERE!**

**Bakura: oh really *rolls eyes* im not afraid of the big bad ryou for the love of ra**

**Me: oh ryou *ryou come in and picks bakura up as if he were a feather and throws him over his shoulder* **

**Bakura: HEY PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW RYOU! THIS IS A VIOLATION TO YOUR RULES YOU KNOW! HEY NO DONT TAKE ME THERE NOOOOO! *Ryou puts him in room with cupcake song by random little girl and dora the explorer are playing at the same time***

**Ryou: *closes door* that sould hold him **

**Me: what did you do **

**Ryou: i handcuffed him to a chair that was in there and then truned the songs down a little so he can hear them but we can hear his screams too**

**Me: you are evil ryou *just kidding i love them both but had to find a way to torture bakura whitout him getting beaten to a pulp* just pure evil**

**Ryou: i know * goes and makes cookies for the homeless***

**Me: any way i do not own any of the character and there will be more fun coming soon yay!**

**Chapter two: Best friends family**

**"Marik oh my god its soo good to see you guys, how'd you guys know we were you know not infected and how long have you been you know surviving out in that shit hole" Bakura asked as he saw his best friend let go of Ryou. **

**"Hey Dude it's been a while " Marik said as he and Bakura did their secret friendship handshake. **

**"so to answer your question we've been surviving for six weeks" he looked to Malik who nodded "yeah and when we were getting some supplies we heard gunshots and screaming and we went to ivgestigate and whe we got to the department store we dove behind a trashcan to avoid getting seen by the zombies we were alright from them till Malik here had to try to get to you when he saw Ryou and he tripped over the the trashcan and attracted most of the zombies." he answered as he glared at Malik **

**"sorry i panicked" **

**"oh so it was you guys when i heard the trashcan fall over well thanks cause you guys saved our butts cause if it hadn't been for you guys we wouldn't be here we'd be dead or undead for that matter" Bakura laughed at his joke **

**"BAKURA NOW ISN'T THE TIME! and we should get my ankle bandaged because i dont want to attract those blood sucking leeches and i don't want to die because oof blood lose or the bullet poisioning" Ryou said in a pained voice. **

**"oh right sorry i forgot i shot you, sorry come on" Bakura picked Ryou up bridal style and led them to the bathroom. **

**"you shot him" Marik asked when he saw the wound **

**"yeah it's a long story that will have to wait till im done okay, oh and dont leave cause i'll need help. okay Malik i need you to comfort Ryou while Marik i need you to do what i ask and pass me what i need okay" **

**"got it " they said at the same time then laughed " Ryou this is going to hurt okay just squeeze Malik's hand when it hurts okay" **

**"okay got it" Bakura went to work tending Ryou's wound. "Achahol" Marik passed the said object to Bakura who took a towel and put some on it then slowly dabbed the shot wound after he had removed the bullet which thankfully had been sticking out far enough for Bakura to just pull out with twisers. Ryou hissed in pain and tried to pull away as the achahol connected with his wound Bakura pulled his ankle back "Sorry Ry" **

**"it's okay it just stings" **

**"i know" Bakura bandaged his ankle then cleaned up the supplies and threw the bloody towel in the wastebasket for the laundry. "okay who's up for campout in the rec-center" Bakura asked "Me" they all replied as they headed down the long hallway to the rec-center. Ryou was just about to turn on the lights when they heard something shift in the room **

**"what was that" Malik and Ryou asked hiding behind Bakura as they did so "don't worry it's just Shadow our cat" Bakura said as he turned on the lights further proving his point. **

**" since when did you guys have a cat well kitten" Marik asked when he saw a fur ball of a gray kitten with blue silver eyes and white boots on it's paws "oh we found her in a dark corner of the pet shop we were helping the owner let the animals go when the plauge started and we thought they were all freed and then the store owner got bit by a zombie as he was walking to his car so Bakura and i ducked behind the counter where we found her cage with her asleep in it we couldnt leave her and her brothers yes there are more but i think they are exploring in the backyard dont worry we got it built with electrical fences and the ground is steel covered with fake grass, but its non toxic soo no worry". Ryou said as he strode over to the small kitten and picked her up she meowed as he did **

**"what wrong are you hungry" she meowed again as if saying yes. Ryou carried her to the kitchen where he poured some cat nip in her bowl and gave her water then he went to the window and peered out at the streets remebering when he and Bakura would zoom down the streets on their bikes **

**Flashback: **

**"Faster Bakura faster" 14 year old Ryou yelled as he felt the wind on his face from his postion on his brothers bike handle bars **

**"okay Ry hold on and tight cause you know the hill's comin up" he replied as he saw his younger brothers eyes lite up at the metion of the hill**

**" okay i will " **

**"k here we goooo" they flew down the hill laughing all the way to the bottom and then they stopped at the shore to watch the sun set.**

**"Bakura" **

**"hmm" **

**"thanks for being such an awesome big brother and for the best day ever" Ryou said as he snuggled up in Bakura's chest "your welcome"**

**with that they left the shore and walked the bike back up to the top of the hill and then Ryou got on the handle bars and Bakura peddled and they headed home **

**Flashback ends**

**Me: Okay i'll pick up there next chapter sorry if it was too short but this story will be really long although not sure alot of people will get to read some of the chapters cause they get deleted in 60 days! cries **

**Bakura: your such a baby**

**Me: shut up fluffy**

**Marik: hey when do we get to kill more zombies**

**Me: in the next chapter**

**Marik: really cool **

**Me:anyway i don't own any characters! or left 4 dead or 30 days of night!**


	3. When things go Bad

**Me: *me and ryou in living room watching movies* YAY CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY HERE SORRY I TOOK SOO LONG BEEN BUSY WITH HELPING WITH HOUSE CRAP!**

**Bakura: *comes in the room* hey do you have my Twinkies**

**Me: no why *laughs nervously* **

**Bakura: GIVE. THEM. BACK. NOW.**

**Me: *squeaks* you'll have to catch me to get them *runs away***

**Bakura: *squeaks and chases me* get back here **

**Me: *sticks tounge out at him and runs into Marik doing so* Mariky help bakuras being mean *gives him puppy eyes***

**Marik: what did you do**

**Me: stole his Twinkies**

**Marik: give me them**

**Me: mkay *gives Twinkies to marik***

**Bakura: im going to kill you**

**Marik: hey puppy fetch *throws Twinkies at bakura***

**Bakura: squeaks and ketches them and whispers to them* aww my poor babies did those two meanies hurt you yes the did yes they did**

**Me: *comes out from behind marik* is he okay**

**Marik: yep just got brain damage like malik**

**Me: oh yeah *both start laughing at funny memories***

**Marik: so yeah want some cookies **

**Me: sure RYOU YOU'RE DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ryou: NO I TOLD YOU IM NOT DOING IT AGAIN TILL CHAPTER 10 REMEMBER!**

**Me: oh yeah *malik comes in the room***

**Malik: hey guys **

**Me: malik-chan can you do the disclaimer *strokes his arm while giving puppy eyes***

**Malik: sure **

**Me: YAY i love you *kisses malik on cheek***

**Malik: *blushes* no problem uh vampireknight2466 does not own any of the characters **

**Chapter 3: **

**Ryou was looking out the window when he heard someone scream. He heard footsteps running up the steps. "RYOU WHERE ARE YOU!" he heard Bakura's voice yell. The door to his room opened revealing a slightly scared looking Bakura and when he was scared it meant something bad happened. "Bakura what's wrong what happened" as if to answer his question a zombie version of his best friend came up behind Bakura. "Bakura look out!" Bakura ducked and stabbed the zombie in the chest killing it. Ryou dropped to his knees and cried into his palms "Im so stupid i should have brought you guys up here" **

**"Ryou why are you crying its not me" Ryou looked up to see a very scared Malik standing next to his brother with Marik in tow. **

**"Oh Malik" Ryou ran into his arms and sobbed **

**"Is he okay" Malik whispered to Bakura "Yeah just got the shit scared out of him see" Bakura kicked the zombie to show Malik that it looked like him. "Oh my god M-Malereck" Malik dropped by his side and sobbed. "Im sorry Malik" Marik and Bakura rubbed their friend and brother's back. **

**"I swear i'll KILL THEM!" Malik yelled as he made his hands into fists and started to rise. When suddenly a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to the floor. "Ahhh" Malik looked to see the zombie laughing his head off. "W-w-what how are you alive and how are you laughing if your-" then something hit him "You guys tricked me" **

**"A-a-w-w man you- face- hahahah" the others burst into laughter for they couldn't contain it any longer "Man your face was priceless" Malik then fumed "FINE LAUGH I DONT CARE IM GOING TO MY ROOM" he stomped to his room. **

**The others winced when they heard the door slam really hard "Damn i thought he would laugh" they all stared at each other thinking the same thing 'Never joke like that with malik'. later that day Ryou called up to Malik's room for dinner, but when there was no reply he got suspicious **

**"that's strange malik always comes down for food even if he's mad at someone" Ryou mumbled to himself **

**"you better go check up on him" Bakura said startling Ryou **

**"kay i will" Ryou headed up the stairs to malik's room. When he opened the door he screamed and ran back down stairs to get Bakura. **

**"Ryou what's wrong" Ryou choked out his words "t-t-h-er-e w-w-as a-a z-o-mm-b-ie ii-n h-ii-s r-r-oom a-nn-d a-a- n-o-te on his d-d-o-or" Bakura then took the note Ryou had 'Dear Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Malereck, im soo sorry but i had to jump out the window in th bathroom cause a zombie broke in i shot it but now im back in my room but the window is still broken and im bleeding and the bathroom is jammed from the outside, please help me im sooo scared and i forgive you guys. Malik' "Ryou he's fine just stuck in a little trouble" **

**"i-i know im just scared that he wont make it what if they heard that and are coming after him" **

**"MARIK MALERECK" **

**"what" they both said as they entered the room " Malik's in trouble and we need to help him now or he's dead literally" "okay". soon operation save Malik from zombies was in session "okay Malereck i need you to go outside and distract the zombies around the house" **

**"k where's your 44" **

**"down the hall to your left you'll find a gun case its in there" Malereck did as instructed once Bakura heard the zombies chasing Malereck he yelled to Malik**

**"MALIK YOU OKAY WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU OUT MALERECK AND MARIK WENT TO DISTRACT THE ZOMBIES OKAY DONT WORRY THEY HAVE MY 44 AND ME AND RYOU WILL GET YOU OUT" no reply came from the said blonde. **

**Bakura got down on his palms and looked under the door to see Malik unconscious " dammit he's unconscious and bleeding those zombies will surely smell the blood if we don't get him out quick Ryou i need you to kick the door down so i can get him out and bandage him up okay, then you can make him some soup i'll help carrying him to the bed k" **

**"okay" Ryou kicked down the door and helped Bakura drag him onto the bed. Then Bakura bandaged him up and called Marik and Malereck on Marik's cell to tell them it was okay to come back. **

**later that night Bakura was helping Ryou when they heard the door open and then slam shut "WE'RE BACK" they walked into the front hall to find a Marik and a Malereck breathing and panting very heavily "what'd you guys do have sex while running" Ryou asked "they all burst out laughing Ryou blushed "what i mean you guys are panting" Marik and Malereck were holding their sides for it hurt to try to kecth their breath and laugh while doing so. "n-n-oo just ran to hard through to many allies and to many sharp turns that's all" Marik said. after dinner they set to work fixing the window without startling the zombies which was harder than they thought.**

**Me: see told you it would be longer YAY ITS FINALLY DONE SORRY TOOK SO LONG BEEN BUSY IM WORKIN ON THE CHAPTERS FOR ZOMBIELAND, BAKURA IN WONDERLAND, THE LOVE THAT NEVER DIED, SUGAR RUSH, CHOCOLAT-GAME DRABBLES AND SEPTEMBER'S ALL HALLOW'S EVE WILL TAKE LONGER THAN THOUGHT SORRY**

**Bakura: you always say that**

**Me: shut up *sticks tounge out at him***

**Bakura: oh and what happened to your ketch phrase**

**Me: i just forgot to type it in okay so just ya know do whatever you want i dont care *sighs and turns away***

**Bakura: *smirks evily* anything huh *picks me up***

**Me: HEY PUT ME DOWN **

**Bakura: but you said i could do anything**

**Me: I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT GWAD YOUR SOO STUPID *crosses arms and hmmps***

**Bakura: good kitten**

**Me: whatever**

**Marik: hey guys what- bakura why are you taking her**

**Bakura: the tourture chamber *laughs evily***

**Me: marik help *gives puppy eyes***

**Marik: only because those evil eye's o doom get to me so easily **

**Me: thankx mariky**

**Malik: hey guys want some cookies**

**Me: sure milky**

**Malik: milky wtf**

**Me: your nickname like bakura is prince cinnamon boots**

**Marik: okay well wheres ry**

**Bakura: yugi's why**

**Marik: good then we can do this *ties me on top of malik on a chair- not typing in what happens just use your imagination here***


	4. Don't Steal Bakura's Twinkies

Me: hello lovelies my computer crashed but we got another one cause its was not even a week into having it for thirty days, anyway-

Bakura: so you crashed another computer

Me: I didn't crash it my flash drive did

Bakura: uh huh sure because a flash drive can totally grow legs and plug itself into a computer

Me: *raises finger and opens mouth* ugghh nevermind

Bakura: I win

Marik: woopdee fucking doo can we get on with the story now

Me: sure mr. grumpy pants

Bakura: oh I know where that line is from its from uh uh-

Me: from fin-

Bakura: don't you dare tell me I know it

Me: its-

Bakura: finding nemo

Me: uh huh anyway lets get onto it shall we btw I don't own anything yugioh related

Bakura sat up in his room listening to his ipod on his stereo when he heard a crash and a bang 'what th-' his thoughts were interrupted when Marik busted into the room with a smirk on his face. "what the hell are you guys doing down there" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Malik hit Ryou's gun over and hit a vase which broke, and the gun went off when it hit the ground." Marik said still smirking

Bakura looked at his friend and shook his head, "and why do you find this amusing."

"because Maliks getting an ear full while being sat on by Malereck." Marik said then he busted out laughing Bakura laughed too he could picture Malereck sitting on Malik without trying to fall off. Bakura finally stopped laughing "well we should go make sure no one gets a black eye okay " Marik shuddered

"yeah for someone so small Malik can sure pack a punch" they both walked out of Bakura's room to find the house was completely silent. "what the fuck were-"Bakura covered Marik's mouth and put his finger to his mouth motioning for Marik to be quiet. He had heard rustling when the had walked out when Marik started talking. "what's-"

"shhh" Bakura hissed venomously

"what's wrong" Marik whispered

"I heard rustling, keep quiet and follow me"

"Bakura its probably just-"

"I said shut the fuck up now Marik"

"okay okay jeez don't need to get your panties in a bunch" Marik whispered to himself.

They got to the bottom of the steps when they heard the rustling again, Bakura pointed toward the pantry Bakura slowly opened the door to the pantry raised his gun and Marik reached out to turn on the light just as the light came on Bakura stopped mid-hit to see Ryou tied up with duck tape across his mouth. Bakura ripped off the duck tape "owwwwww"

"sorry what happened" Bakura asked as he untied Ryou.

"they have gone crazy they locked me in here and then when they came back they tied me up and put duck tape on my mouth and-"

"woah slow down, where are Malik and Malereck" Bakura asked

"I don't know I-" He was cut off by a loud crash from the garage. Bakura looked at Marik, and pointed to the garage with the hand that held his gun, and the other motioned for them to be quiet.

Marik, Ryou, and Bakura all crept along the hallway towards the garage door. When they were close enough Bakura grabbed the handle and threw the door open to reveal Malik, and Malereck eating Bakura's twinkies "OH NO YOU DON'T TOUCH MY TWNKIES" Bakura yelled as he grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and hauled thme inside. Marik grabbed the box, and counted them. ' seven twinkie's left Bakura's not going to be happy' He thought as he came inside. "umm Bakura" Bakura turned around to Marik "what " he asked

"there are only seven left "

"WHAT!" Bakura screeched, " oh now you're in for it " Bakura said turning back to Malik, and Malereck "there were twenty- four twinkies in that box " Bakura stated pointing to the box "there's only seven left...that means you guys are paying for them"

"But we don't have any money"

"Who' said anything about money" Bakura said Malik, and Malereck gulped.

Me: I just love cliff hangers

Bakura: you mentioned that before

Me: I know I like repeating myself sometimes

Bakura: really so does your friend

Me: uh duh you didn't thinl I knew that...I am her friend after all

Bakura: whatever

Me: lol your soo weird kitty

Bakura: *growls* not. a. kitty

Marik: yeah you are see *scratches behind Bakura's ear*

Bakura: *starts purring* ahh that fells good

Me and Marik : total kitty :D

Bakura: shut up it feels good see *scratches behind my ear*

Me: *purrs* mmm that does feel good

Marik: OMG your both kitties

Me: yeah I am jk Idk but Bakura definetly is its the only explantion for his ears on his head

Bakura: THEY ARE BAT WINGS...ughhh you guys are hopeless


End file.
